1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power factor correction device to which a coupled inductor is applied, a power supply, and a motor driver.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, national governments around the world have urged the effective use of energy in conformity with energy efficiency policies, and in particular, effective use of energy in electronic products or home appliances is widely recommended.
To efficiently use energy according to such recommendations, a remedial circuit for the efficient use of energy is used in a power supply that supplies power to electronic devices and household electrical appliances.
An example of a remedial circuit is a power factor correction circuit, which switches input power to adjust a phase difference (power factor) between a current and a voltage of the input power to effectively transfer power to a rear stage.
However, a power factor correction circuit may also have a problem in that a spike voltage may be generated when switching the input power.
Meanwhile, a motor is frequently employed in electronic devices and electric household appliances to carry out a previously set operation, and to drive the motor, an appropriate amount of power has to be supplied. Here, a power factor correction circuit for improving energy efficiency is applied to a power supply for supplying power to thereby switch input power and adjust a phase difference between a current and a voltage of the input power. However, in this case, a spike voltage may also be generated when switching the input power.
The related art document below relates to a power factor correction circuit that uses snubber power to improve a power factor by using energy accumulated in an inductor of a snubber circuit unit, but does not disclose a method of reducing a spike voltage that occurs when switching is performed.